Citrus Fruitsplash: Life in the Arcade
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: (Dedicated to warriorkittytailsdoll) Since her first day in Sugar Rush Citrus had a history to tell, about how she was unlocked during the worst time to any game character, about her friendship with the most adventurous kids Sugar Rush could have, their adventures thought the Arcade and about her forbiden, secret, platonic love (ON HIATUS MODE)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a history especially dedicated to warriorkittytailsdoll, about her OC, Citrus Fruitsplash.**

* * *

**Citrus POV.**  
I thought my first day of racers was the most perfect of my life. I had meet new friends, and had a night very funny and a wonderful day of races. I thought nothing could be better, but it was before the rooster that day.  
I really not knew why Vanellope was taking so long. She had asked us to wait for the rooster, but we had just two hours and a half before the Arcade open and she hadn't returned.  
I heard a knock on the door of my house, maybe she had finally come back. I stood up and walked there to open it. I saw James standing there, but he was dressed like he was part of Sugar Rush, blue cotton candy shirt, white chocolate jacket, white cotton candy cap, just keept his boots and medalion.  
"Ready for race?" He asked with a joker smile.  
"Vanellope already came back?"  
"No, but she will soon. I passed to check if you was still here, I think the others are already in the line."  
"So, and about this clothes?" I asked him.  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah, it's better than your original ones, looks like you belongs to here." I comented.  
James wide smiled at me.  
"And I will. Come here to see my kart!" He called me running out.  
I smiled to myself and walked out to where he was with a blue and white kart, pointed on the front, with oreo wheels, covered in chocolate granules.  
"Race you to the line!" I shouted, running for my kart.  
I have to admite, he is a good racer, a little insecure, but when he began to open to race, he can be hard to handle. I still won the race, but just for a few metters.  
How he had said, all the others are already there, not just the racers and the inhabitants of Sugar Rush, Felicia was also there with a group I never saw before. Should be Vanellope's friends who Megan had told me yesterday, when I asked why the Prin... I mean, president, had left before the rooster.  
"I think you still not meet the gang." James told me. I had even forgot he was there. He took me by the hand and lead me near the others. "Citri, I want to present you my friends. Ralph..."  
He pointed the giant men who was smiling at me, I smiled and waved back, happly. He seemed nice, besides the bad things I had heard about him. But anyway, that was Taffyta who was saying, and I think no one, except for Rancis, really care about what Taffyta say.  
"A pleasure to meet you." I said.  
"...Fix-It Felix Jr..." James countinued.  
So my eyes meet his and I frozze for a moment. I never had been a shyly girl, but I had to force a nervous smile, without finding my voice to say anything and hoping I didn't was so red as I feel.  
"...And his wife, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It."  
My smile faded for a moment when my eyes changed to the tall, blonde woman at Felix's side, but I managed to recover myself enough to smile back and hold a hand towards her. But my smile faded back as she don't returned the smile and just shook my hand.  
I steeped back without really know what to do and smiled again.  
"A pleasure to meet all you. But excuse-me, I have to..."  
"Hey Citri!"  
Just in time Megan called me. Without any word I runned to her.  
"So you meet Vanellope's friends?" She asked me with a strange smile.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"What you think of then?"  
"Nice people. At least they seem. But the Sergeant don't seems like me."  
"She isn't so much open with people easy." James was back at my side, what made me look towards him, and consequently towards the group. "But I really can't blame her, considering her backstory I couldn't wait a diferent thing. In fact she sounds a lot like Clar. Or better, Clar sounds a lot like her."  
I still could hear him, but I wasn't paying any attention to any word he was saying.  
Oh mod, why life have to be so hard? Falling in love, in my second day, with the wrong guy. Besides being older than me, he also was married.  
'Right Citrus, now you put yourself in a so big trouble.' I thought with myself and let escape a sigh, as I moved my kart to a side and just sat down there, watching him, lost in my thoughts, 'till...  
"Citrus!"  
I jumped up scared as the voices yelled at me, so I looked at my side and saw Pamela and Kandella laughing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Nothing." They giggled.

"The race will start in a few minutes, better you get ready for it." Pammy told me.

I rolled my eyes and drove my kart back to the line and watched the girls chating a little far. They were acting very strange. I couldn't hear then, but I know they were talking about me. I waited for Pammy's smile fade at I imaginned Megan was telling her all happened before, but for some reason I felt the red-head human girl was defending me as she laughed and joined the friends. In two more minutes the race was about to start.  
I couldn't help but launched a look to the stands where Felix and his companions are, so I shook my head.  
"No time to think about this now girl." I muttered to myself, so looked at the road. "It's time to race."

* * *

I was sure about my theory of Pammy defending me when she did her best to protect me and help me to win the race. Well, technicaly I didn't won, she did it, but I was still one of the avatars of the next day. In fact, when I analyzed the nine winners, I noticed we were a friend's group.  
So the human twins and Vanellope runned to join their friends and I asked myself if I should go too, but I decided would be hard to me to stay so near Felix that time, with the others around that way, I really don't wanted any confusion, principally with his wife, so I did my best to ignore that strange empty feeling and drive back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I firstly want to thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad all you like it! :D**

**I want to remember everyone I own nothing here, just a few characters while others belongs to friends and all original things belongs to Disney. This history is a random idea made to warriorkittytailsdoll, about her character, Citrus. I changed the history's name and summarie because I want to include more than I first planned on this history, this chapter is most a kind of friendship/mystery chapter and have spoilers ofother of my histories, Between Light and Darkness, spoilers of chapters 6, slight of chapter 7, nothing of chapter 8 and I don't remember how it spoil chapters 9-11.**

* * *

**Citrus' POV**

As the Arcade closed I noticed something was wrong with the President. She needed Pammy's help to take her back to the castle. Rancis entered to see her, but was rushed away from there and so the guards don't let no one in, except for Vanellope's outside friends when they come.  
That moment I not even thought about the fact of Felix be here, I was so worried with Vanellope to it, principally after Racis tell us that she was very sick.  
Without nothing more to do, all the racers waited in the entrance for news, but no one of us were expecting a dark, tall, feline figure brusting the doors open and running away, the others chasing it, and I again noticed something very wrong there, Pammy wasn't with then.  
But again I had no time to think about that. Patty pulled us, and by us I mean Megan, Kandella and I, inside the castle while the confusion was going on.  
Megan was the only one who had been in the castle before, so she leaded us to Vanellope's bedroom. I hoped find Pammy there, but she wasn't, just Vanellope, complete asleep.  
So I remembered, Pammy was with a mask and clothes that made her resemble as the figure, just not so tall as her. But that couldn't be Pammy, just couldn't.  
I shook my head and tried to forget that.

Except for everyone be worried with the President, the rest of the day passed like aways. Around two hours before the Arcade's opening Vanellope left the castle, seeming a lot better. She left the game and returned with Jay-Jay. It was strange Pammy wasn't with her, what made me ask myself about the cat again, but I got nervous to ask Vannie or Jay-Jay about it. I had to admite, I was worried.  
So many troubles happening just in my first week...  
We had our Rooster Race like usual, like nothing was happening, and waited for the Arcade to open. But we waited, for half an hour after the normal opening time, and no signal of nothing happening outside.  
Vanellope and Jay-Jay left the game and the girls and I decided to go to Milkshake Beach just to relax a little.

"It already happened before?" Kandella asked to Megan while we were walking.  
"No since I'm here. I think it's something about the mysterious cat early."  
"It's from some other game?" I asked ditracted.  
"No one I know. And I know a lot of then." Megan replied.  
"It all started after Pammy and Jay-Jay appeared." Patty comented.  
So I wasn't the only one who thought that way. It was all around the two newcomers. All around Pammy.  
"But they couldn't had done nothing!" Kandella protested.  
"Maybe not intetionally, but something is very strange around them." Patty replied.  
"Yeah, maybe. But we're here to take a time away from all this problem, not to argue about it." Megan reminded.  
I just wished everything could just end fine, to everyone.

We had a funny morning playing on the beach, making me almost forget all was happening.  
After it we ghatered at Megan's house, the nearest of where we are to watch TV and to lunch, enjoying the day off, but we wren't expecting Sour Bill apear to spoil our fun. Vanellope was calling everyone to a meeting at the castle and we wondered what was going on, we run to our karts and to the castle, being between the first racers to arrive there, alongside with Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd and, of course, Vanellope.  
Took at least ten minutes to everyone to arrive. The President explained us how a feline virus was attacking the whole Arcade and how her friends had been captured and asked us to help. That moment all the racers steeped back and denied the call. Patty was the first to offer her help. I was worried, that could be dangerous, almost a suicidal mission... But Vanellope was my friend, and Patty too... How I could just let them go on it alone? And, Vanellope's friends in danger, that included Felix, right? I couldn't just sit there and wait... And if something goes wrong and... I couldn't even think, and I ofered myself to help, alongside with Megan and Kandella.  
If Pammy was there our group would be complete. I wondered where she was, and if she was captured too. Well, I was going to find it out.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short again, let me say I'm one of that rare girls who haven't nothing to do, just watch TV, play videogames and write on cellphone the whole day, it let me kinda frozen, and I have dificulties to write so, things are going slow and hard. But hope the chapter is okay. See you!**


End file.
